The major goal of this proposed NIEHS Center at the University of California, Davis is to build a strong program in the field of toxicology of agrochemicals, particularly relating to human health. We will place a particularly strong emphasis on mechanistic aspects of toxicology. For this purpose we have assembled a team of 19 active scientists whose interests are specifically aligned with the above goal. They have been selected in such a way that every participant has at least one ongoing NIH supported project. Collectively they are in charge of over $4 million per year (direct costs) of current individual NIH research activities (i.e. R01 funds). In selecting these investigators we have made a special effort to form a blend of young and experienced scientists, fields of interest, and their past history of collaborative works. To build up a proper infrastructure to facilitate truly interactive intragroup relationships, we plan to form seven service cores: (A) Administrative, (B) Cell/Tissue Culture, (C) Molecular Biology, (D) Metabolism, (E) Animal/Inhalation, (F) Biostatistics/Epidemiology, and (G) Morphology. In addition, to promote focused research efforts, intellectual stimulation and synergistic interactions we plan to form four research groups for the initial project period: (1) mechanisms of cell injury, (2) receptor biology, (3) molecular epidemiology, and (4) dynamics of cellular populations. The composition and the organization of the research groups will change from time to time to provide flexibility to the Center research capabilities. To promote genesis of new ideas, concepts and approaches we plan to create a "pilot project" funding mechanism through a peer review system to support even somewhat risky small-scale proposals. The above activities will be aided by monthly seminars specifically designed for the Center needs as well as by annual workshops. We will also develop a visiting scientist program to promote the infusion of new ideas. The overall program direction and operations will be aided by the External and the Internal Advisory Committees. The University of California, Davis will make a strong commitment to support the program. It will provide the salaries of all of the Center investigators, guarantee the availability of the space (including two new renovations for this Center), provide graduate student scholarships, and contribute directly to "pilot projects." The percentage of the UCD contribution for the first year will be 33% (=$344,328).